


Kelly and Rian Join the X-Men

by kingkjdragon



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: the story of me and my buddy joining the X-men





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I share yaoi, chat and take requests https://discord.gg/cWxE4zz   
> You can also ask me anything

Kelly sighed as he walked to the door a huge chest rolling behind him, he only came because the teacher that came to offer him a position was sexy, Mr. Summers wore tight jeans and managed to convince Kelly's mom to send him to the Xavier Institute.

 

Rian sighed as he finally got his last poster up, he was attending the school do to the fact his powers tend to get out of control and he guessed coming here could help, plus it didn't hurt that professor Logan was the perfect eye candy.  
Looking at the door Kelly hoped his roommate was not homophobic and would not hurt for him to be handsome, Kelly thought as he closed his gold eyes and ran a hand through his thick brown hair, his 6 ft tall body built sturdy as he opened the door.

 

Rian heard the door open and sighed, he was really hoping his roommate wasn't a jerk and was at least cute. Rian stood at least 5' 7 as he brushed a bang of his black hair to the side, his honey Amber brown eyes narrowed as he watched the door open.  
Walking in Kelly gave a smile before introducing himself to his new roommate.

 

Rian smiled. "Welcome to the dorm," he said holding out his hand.  
Shaking the hand Kelly felt his power mellow out a small bit as the window flew open.

 

Rian pulled back. "Oh my god I'm sorry about that," he said as he waved his hand and closed the window.  
"No worries at least it was just a light breeze instead of fire or lightning," Kelly said with a chuckle as the chest that had followed him started to unpack it's self with robotic arms.

 

Rian went wide eyed. "You have double mutations?" He asked his eyes wide and sparkling. "That is so cool"  
Blushing Kelly explained "Yeah I can control all elements and technology" while not paying attention and letting the chest pull out his sex toys.

 

Rian smiled. "That is so cool I can-" Rian stopped as he caught a glimpse of the sex toys. "Oh my" he gasped as he blushed. "I'm guessing those are yours?"  
"I can explain," Kelly said with a deep blush.

 

Rian shook his head as he moved to his bed. "It's fine it's fine," he said as he tried to control his blush and his emotions. Unfortunately, the spike in his emotions activated Kelly's powers and a strong gust of wind knocked his blanket off his bed showing that underneath were pics of most of the male professors in their undercard or work out gear.  
"Wow is that Mr. Summers in that pic," Kelly said as he walked up to Rian.

 

Rian was as red as a tomato. "I-I those aren't mine," he said quickly. "There a friends, he needed someone to hold on to them and I offered"  
Turning to the tv Kelly said, "You may want to let go of my powers" because on the tv was Rian being molested by the teachers.

 

Rian's eyes widen as his eyes flashed and the tv turned off and the power left his body. "Oh my god why" whined Rian as he fell back into his bed,  
Focusing for a minute the tv came back on this time showing Kelly riding a dildo while sucking on Rian.

 

Rian looked at him in surprise. "What," he asked confused while he subconsciously licked his lips.  
"well, I think that we know each other pretty well now and trust me that little slip with the tv is nothing compared to when I first got my technomancy," Kelly said with his cheeks red.

 

Now Rian was a nice boy, but he was a gossip queen. His eyes gleamed as he rolled over on his bed so he was laying on his stomach. "Oh? Mind sharing?"  
Letting out a chuckle Kelly said "It was in the middle of history when I was day dreaming about my male classmate's gang banging me when every computer in the school started playing my dream on full blast"

 

Rian blushed. "Oh, my! That must have been one embarrassing day" he said as he closed his eyes. "Reminds me of the time when I copied mystique's powers"  
"You know the first thing I learned how to make was an invisible camera" Kelly said off-handed knowing with some work he could teach Rian to do the same.

 

Rian looked at him. "Well that would come in handy," he said with as smirk. "My friend has wanted to get some pictures of the male shower....said he wanted to see all the school had to offer" he licked his lips once again.  
Before Kelly could reply the door opened up letting a man in a wheelchair into the room who had a smile on his face.

 

Rian sat up real quick. "Professor X," he said as he scrambled to hide his pictures. "What are- I mean how are you today," he said with a nervous laugh.  
"Now now Rian I already know, why do you think Kelly is your roommate," Xavier said as he closed the door and moved to the middle of the room.

 

Rian's groaned and fell face forward into his bed. "One thing about a telepath they always know what your thinking"  
"well then this is embarrassing for me," Kelly said to Rian because he was just imagining riding the Professor.

 

Rian looked at him almost as if he knew what he was thinking. "I now I always wondered what it would be like," he said smiling.  
"Well boys you could ask and get what you want," Xavier said as his pants now sported a large bulge.

 

Rian looked at the professor and he felt himself get hard. "Well Kelly it seems that our dear professor is offering us some extra credit work," he said with a smirk. "What do you say we take it on?"  
Kelly had already dropped to his knees and asked "Can we suck your cock Professor"

 

Rian kneeled next to him. "Please professor~," he asked with a purr. "Can we suck you off?"  
Undoing his pants Xavier let his hard 11-inch cock bob between the two horny 16-year-old boys and said "go wild boys"

 

Rian smiled and dragged his tongue along the base of Xavier's cock and moved to kiss his balls taking one into his mouth.  
Kelly started licking his way to the top while summoning two small vibrators to use on his and Rian's hole.

 

Rian used his powers to activate the ability of telekinesis that he had "acquired" from professor jean gray and used it to remove both his and Kelly's pants. Once free Rian's 7 1/2 inch cock bobbed in the air.  
Kelly's hard 6-inch cock bobbed as he took the head of the Professor's cock into his mouth and swallowed.

 

Rian continued to lick and suck the base while dragging his tongue along the underside of Xavier's cock and moved his hand to play with Kelly's and his cocks.  
Xavier let out a moan and ran his hands through both boys hair before asking "Do my two little sluts want my cum on their faces?"

 

Rian pulled back after giving the cock one last kiss. "Oh please professor! Please cover us in you cum shower your sluts in it~" he pleaded.  
Kelly nodded as he teased the head with his tongue.

 

Rian ant back and kissed the underside as he used his hand to massaged Xavier's balls, the two worked hard to get Xavier to cum.  
Groaning Xavier pulled back as his cock started spurting cum, covering both boys in a thick coating of it.

 

Rian moaned as the cum rained down on him, he moved his hand and used it to scoop up some of the cum and taste it. "Hmm~" he moaned. "Yummy"  
Turning to Rian, Kelly started making out with him moaning the whole time.

 

Rian moaned into the kiss and pressed his cock against Kelly's wanting to get some friction.  
Smiling at the two the Professor left after laying a book on secrets about all the males in the house.  
Rian thrust his hips against Kelly their cocks rubbing together creating the perfect amount of friction as his hands reached around and groped his ass.  
Moaning Kelly knew he would not last much longer as he continued the make-out.

 

Rian's speed increased even more as he felt his orgasm approach. He pulled back from the kiss. "Oh! Kelly, I'm close~"  
"Rian" Kelly moaned as he shot his load onto Rian's thrusting cock.

 

Rian came with a moan and sprayed his cum between the two of them landing on both his and Kelly's face.

 

Falling back panting Kelly thought "I am loving this school"


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly The sun rose on the institute, it had been 2 months since Kelly and Rian arrived, they had become inseparable.

The two would train together, eat together, study together and on the occasion slept together. The had practiced with Rian's powers to use Kelly's power over technology to tap into the cameras around the institute and take a few "special" pictures .  
They also had special classes with Professor Xavier, that usually involved the two of them worshiping his thick cock.

Rian giggled as he sorted through a few pictures he had taken. These ones were special because they were pictures of not only him and Kelly with Professor Xavier and their lessons, but a few pictures of Wolverine in the shower showing off his long and thick cock.  
Kelly was helping Beast, other wise known as Dr. Hank Mccoy, with the Black Bird and a few smaller Jump Jets for stealth or small team missions.

"Kelly, Rian could the two of you please come to my office I have a mission for the two of you" came the telepathic voice of Professor Xavier breaking Rian out of his little moment as he smiled and quickly made his way towards the professors office.  
Kelly also left having just finished the last Jump Jet, wondering if this was the fun kind of mission or the serious one.

Rian met Kelly outside the professor's door. "Think this is a fun mission or a real one" he asked thinking that Xavier wanted to test the two of them  
"we are ready for either one" Kelly said in a confident tone as they entered the room.

"Boys welcome" said Xavier as he sat at his desk. "Unlike our usual lesson's" he said getting a smirk from the boys and a chuckle from himself. "I have a recon mission for the two of you"  
"Do we get to take the special Jump Jet I built from the extra parts?' Kelly asked excited to try out his new creation since the Professor had designed their outfits to split at the ass and expose their holes.

Xavier chuckled. "As much as I know you would love to this mission is a bit simpler," he said as he rolled around from behind his desk. 

"Recent reports have said to have seen two members of the brother hood Lance aka Avalanche and Quicksilver Pietro have been causing trouble, I want the two of you to find out what it is they are up to and see if you can get information out of them"  
Looking over the paper Kelly blushed at the sight of Lance and said "Dibs on Lance, Since I can control earth better then him"

Rian rolled his eyes, he looked at the paper and licked his lips at the sight of Pietro. "Oh my~ I'll take on pietro I always wanted to have super speed"  
"Here by the way Professor, the remote controls for the Special jump jet," Kelly said handing a headset and flight gear to him.

Xavier took the headset and smiled. "Thank you Kelly with this it will make missions easier" he then gave both boys a familiar smirk. "Now once you two complete your mission I will be waisting with a special reward" Rian's eyes sparkled as he rubbed his legs together in anticipation.  
Kelly led Rian to the garage were a black corvette and a Black Harley were sitting "Pick one,, I Built them both using my power and they have a few features added to them" Kelly said with a smile.

Rian smirked as he walked over to the Corvette with a sway of his hips. "I think I'll be taking this one" he said sliding in to the Corvette and getting comfortable.  
Taking a seat on the Harley Kelly revved it a few times before taking off with an impressive rumble the helmet showing him were Lance was 

Rian followed close behind in the corvette and he smiled as he revved the engine making so he was neck to neck with Kelly.  
The communication turned on between the Helmet and Corvette, "The car has a special feature to help you stretch" Kelly said knowing Rian would understand.

Rian smiled and looked down at a button and pressed it, and instantly he felt something pressed against his hole. "My oh my you thought of everything didn't you"  
"Yeah including auto Driver so you can enjoy. I am heading on to confront Lance" Kelly said as he gunned the bike leaving Rian behind.

Smirking Rian activated that auto drive and let the car gun it down the road as he enjoyed the special feature.  
Spotting the Brown haired male Kelly decided to flirt with him to try and get the Info he wanted as he pulled the bike to a stop.

Lance heard the sound of a bike stopping and turned to see a cute male getting off it. "Well hello" he said giving Kelly a smirk.  
Blushing lightly Kelly said "Hey" and slipped of his leather coat to show a black tee that showed off his body and rode up when he bent over to show the top of his round ass.

Lance let out a grunt as he saw Kelly's ass, his pants felt tight as he moved over towards him and decided to grope his ass giving it a tight squeeze.  
Letting a moan slip past his lips Kelly said "You are lucky you are cute, the last guy to do that lost all the hair on his body and his someone

"Well lucky for you I'm more than cute," he said as he used both hands to grab, squeeze and massage Kelly's ass loving the sounds of Kelly's moans.  
Pushing back Kelly ground his ass into Lance's bulge and said: "we should probably get a room before we end up in a cell."

Lance smirked. "I could have this place cleared faster than you can blink," he said raising his hand and was going to use his powers.  
"Do that and a stone dick will be in your ass, I hate Bullies," Kelly said in warning, forgetting he mentioned control of fire earlier.

Lance smirked as he let out a chuckle. "Got a little fire in you do," he said as he reached around and gripped Kelly's cock through his pants.  
Moaning Kelly pointed to a small motel and said "let's go there now"

Lance smirked and grabbed Kelly's hand and lead him towards the motel, he gave the clerk some money and then dragged him to one of the rooms and kicked the door down and pushed Kelly on the bed.  
Moaning Kelly pulled Lance into a kiss as he undid their pants.

Lance smirked as his 8-inch thick cock throbbed and dripped with precum. "Get sucking" he ordered Kelly.  
Showing off his oral skills Kelly sucked all 8 inches into his throat and started bobbing his head.

"Fuck!" Groaned Lance as he gripped Kelly by his hair. "Fucking good mouth you got" he grunted as he watched Kelly go up and down on his cock.  
Reaching up Kelly started working the low hanging nuts as he slobbered on the delicious cock.

"Aaah!" Moaned Lance as his free hand gripped the bed sheets as the night stand started to vibrate as a small tremor shook the room.  
Reaching down with one hand Kelly tapped the ground making the Tremor stop, while he hummed on Lance's cock.

Fuck fuck fuck!" Chanted Lance as he grabbed Kelly by the head and began to thrust into his mouth grunting and groaning as he skull fucked him.  
Kelly moaned loving the rough treatment as his own cock leaked pre.

Lance could feel his first load was ready to burst, he groaned as he fucked Kelly's mouth faster before giving one final thrust and gave a loud moan rattling the room as he shot his load down Kelly's throat.  
"Delicious" Kelly said as he moved up to kiss Lance and straddle him.

Lance gave him a smirk. "Then what do you say we move on to the main event," he asked as he wanted to feel Kelly's ass wrapped around his cock.  
Crawling onto the bed Kelly raised his ass into the air and waited to see what Lance would do.

Lance gave that ass the once over and licked his fingers before pushing one into Kelly's ass. "Damn your ass is tight"  
"Thanks," Kelly said with a blush and moan.

Lance thrust his finger in and out of Kelly's ass before adding another and began to scissoring his hole making it open as he forced a third one inside and curled all three downward.  
Kelly's cock jumped as he moaned loudly reaching back to spread his cheeks wide for the other male.

Lance laughed. "You're just a little slut aren't you," he asked as he curled his fingers again and used his free hand to smack Kelly on the ass.  
"YES I am a slut" Screamed Kelly as he moaned even louder.

Lance laughed once again and pulled out his fingers, he lined his cock up with Kelly's hole and thrust in going balls deep on the first thrust.  
"AH" Kelly moaned as a little drool fell from his mouth with each thrust.

Lance grinned as he gripped Kelly's ass and thrust into him his cock plundering his hole, he smacked Kelly's ass and reached around and gripped his cock and started to jerk him off with his thrust.  
"Close" Kelly said as he panted on the edge of his orgasm.

"That's it ya little slut cum!" Said, Lance, as he quickened his thrust and pounded away at Kelly's hold jerking him off and slapping his ass even harder and faster.  
As Kelly shot his load the electronics in the room went crazy revealing his second power.

Lance came with a moan as he shot his second load deep into Kelly's ass groaning as he filled Kelly up to the brim with his cum. "D-damn t-two powers?" He asked panting  
"Yeah," Kelly said unaware of Lance's decision to take him to Magneto and Mystique.

Rian moaned as the car came to a stop and the toy stopped as well. The car had stopped right at Pietro's location and he knew it was time for him to work his magic on the silver-haired speedster.  
Pietro let out a whistle at the sight of the Corvette and decided to steal it the second the owner left.

Rian's ears perked as he heard the whistle and he smirked. Stepping out of his car he let his outfit be seen, a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged his and showed it off, a short sleeve dark blue V-neck shirt that rolled up as he stretched his arms above his head showing off his flat stomach.  
"Not bad for a nonmutant but I can run circles around him" Pietro whispered to himself as he moved in a blur intent on stealing the keys from the male.

At that moment that Rian knew was about to happen, he accidentally moved so Pietro crashed into him sending the both of them to the ground with the silver-haired mutant on top.  
Shocked Pietro was unable to move even though they were in the most provocative position possible.

Quickly Rian touched Pietro's chest copying his powers. "Oh my I'm so sorry," Rian's said Faking innocent.  
Moving his hand Pietro tried to grab the key only to be shocked when it moved away from his hand, "Impossible"

Rian giggled as he quickly got up dangling the keys before him. "Sorry, there speedy you wanna get these" he smirked. "Your gonna have to catch me," he said and he turned let this ass be visible and blurred off.  
"I got to tell Mystique" So as Pietro gave chase he shot a message to her telling her about the new speedster.

Rian giggled. "Come on slow poke you want these keys right," he said as he poured on his speed making sure to blow Pietro a kiss with a teasing smirk.  
It took a flying tackle for Pietro to finally catch Rian when his phone went off with a call.

"Oh, my you caught me" purred Rian as he leaned up and licked the shell of Pietro's ear and whispered. "Now are you sure it's the keys you want or something more~"  
"One sec this is an important call, she will scream if I don't answer," Pietro said putting the call on speaker. "Return to the house Lance has brought a mutant with two mutations to me and your Father"

Rian's eyes widen. 'Kelly' he thought as he knew he had to distract the speedster and get to the mansion. Grinning Rian began to grind his knee against Pietro's cock.  
Moaning Pietro said "Give me ten minutes I need to take care of something first"

"Oh? What's this ten minutes my don't tell me you're a quick shot" mocked right and pressing his knee against Pietro's cock once again.

Pietro moaned and made short work of both their clothes revealing a 9-inch cock with silver pubes.

Rian licked his lips at the sight. "My my~ some one is happy" he said  
Moving behind Rian, Pietro slammed in and bit Rian's ear 

Rian arched his back with a loud moaning screams hissadisticcock dripped precum.  
Hands flew up teasing Rian's nipples as Pietro thrust his hips a blur.

Rian screamed and bucked back against Pietro's thrust. "Haa~" he moaned as his hands moved to jerk himself off.  
Going as fast as he could Pietro abused Rian's prostate.

Rian was a moaning shivering mess as he was fucked at speeds he couldn't even keep up with before he even knew it he was cumming all over his hand.  
Slamming in hard Pietro let loose and filled Rian with his cum before redressing them both and disappearing in a flash.

Rian was lost in the daze of his fucking that he hadn't even noticed, but before he took off he was able to send the professor one clear message for help.  
Waking up dazed Kelly was confused about where he was when he felt the metal restraining him.

"I see our little guest is awake," said a female voice from in front of him. As Mystique walked in with a superior smirk on her face and her yellow eyes glowing with amusement.  
"Really this has to be the ugliest thing I have ever woke up to," Kelly said in reference to Mystique being in his face suddenly.

Mystique glared at him with a snarl. "Joke while you can child for soon you will learn to respect your betters"  
"Oh, all I see is an old hag that could not come up with an evil plan if her life depended on it" Kelly shot back with a smirk.

Mystique glared and pulled her hand back ready to slap Kelly across the face.  
Kelly just glared and said "Go ahead Bitch" 

Before she could a hand reached out and stopped her. It was Lance who was glaring at her. "Back the fuck off" he hissed as the room shook.  
"So what is the plan? Going to try and offer me cookies to join your team?" Kelly asked in a bored tone knowing if he wanted he could leave and his tone made that clear to all of them.

"Oh trust me once magneto gets here you'll understand our plan" hissed mystique as she pulled her hands away from lances grip. "Keep an eye on him until Pietro gets here with the second one" Lance nodded but he tried to not look Kelly in the eye.  
After Mystique left Kelly asked "Why do you listen to her compared to any mutant in a fight she is weak?"

"She's the second in command," he said running the back of his neck. "If we step out of line and she tells Magneto" Lance shuddered.  
"Answer this what are my powers," Kelly said trying to show that Magneto was not all powerful.

"You have control over the earth like me and technology powers" Lance answered.  
"Half right I am a Technopath," Kelly said in reply while letting the wind caress Lance.

Lance's eyes widen. "You control more than just the earth don't you," he asked as he felt the wind.  
"Yep I am a True Elemental unlike Magneto," Kelly said making a dig at the magnetic powered mutant.

Lance's eyes widen this kid is stronger than his boss and could kick his ass. Biting his lip he slowly moved towards Kelly intending on freeing him.  
As Lance approached the door opened to reveal Magneto.

Lance quickly jumped away and made it seem like he was just checking up on him. "So this is the mutant you found," he said looking at Kelly.  
"Eh you are the big bad Magneto, overall I have to say, Boring," Kelly said with a laugh in his face as a small layer of wind caressed Lance and urged him towards the door.

Lance moved slowly towards the door but he still felt the compulsion to free Kelly if he got the chance. "I must say for you to possess two powers it's truly an amazing mutation"  
"Oh quit the flattery and get to the point already" Kelly snapped.

"Oh my dear boy I have great plans for your power," said Magneto as he reached out to caress Kelly's face.  
"Okay that is it I am out of here Freako," Kelly said to the two.

"You wouldn't leave just yet would you," said magneto as Pietro came in with Rian in hand who looked to be passed out.  
Standing up the metal caressed Kelly shocking them all as he moved his towards Pietro who now had his feet encased in the wood floor.

Rian's eyes snapped open as he jumped out off Pietro's hands and spun around giving him a quick kiss before speeding over to Magneto and used super speed to kick him into a wall. "Let's go!"  
"One sec I need your help I made this" Kelly said holding out a ring with a black glow "it reverses powers a bit but with you instead of copying powers you can take them permanently"

Rian's eyes gleamed. "So should I take magneto's or the blue skinned bitches," he asked as he put the ring on and marveled at it.  
"Take hers she hurt what is mine and had the gall to threaten me," Kelly said pulling Lance to him.

Rian smirked before looking back at Pietro. "I so badly wanna bring him back with us, he was a good toy," he said as he performed a front flip and kicked the door down with a drop kick.  
"You know he would have to choose it now come on Lance," Kelly said using his powers to call the Corvette and Harley, "You take the Harley this time Rian"

Rian smirked as he caught sight of Mystique and giggled as he performed several front flips into an aerial twist and slammed his fist with the ring on it into Mystique's gut and began to permanently take her powers. "I'm gonna have fun with this power"  
It was a little later that the three boys stood before Professor Xavier and recounted the whole ordeal.

"It's nice to see you both have returned," said Xavier. "And you have brought a guest," he said smiling. "This called for a special reward once you there get settled" Rian giggled as he couldn't wait for their reward.  
"Here professor it is the prototype of the reversal Ring but I think you should keep it," Kelly said taking the ring from Rian.

Rian pouted but grinned as he changed his shape into a complete clone of Pietro. "I still got one sweet power I'm keeping," he said in a perfect replica of the speedsters voice.  
"Oh, the reversal ring is not the only gadget I have been working on" Kelly says thinking of the lab the Professor let him use.

Xavier smiled. "Then I would be greatly appreciated if you would show me these new gadgets of yours Kelly's perhaps say now with Rian and Lance joining in," he asked  
"Then let's head to the lab besides your gift is done Professor," Kelly said leading the three to his lab that had a large object in the middle of the room covered by a sheet with various things on the tables.

Rian giggled. "My someone has been busy," he said looking at the various things on the tables. "All work and play, why Kelly you are anything but a dull boy"

"First Professor your gift," Kelly said with a blush as he pulled the sheet off to reveal a streamline hover chair "It as some features like a milking tube and room for someone to be inside while you are in it"

Xavier was shocked at first before smiling at Kelly he moved over to he and gently grasp his chin and brought him into a kiss. Rian pouted "only one person?" He asked crossing his arms. "I hope there's a second one with room for two" he teased as Lance watched the makeout session with wide eyes.  
Panting after the kiss, Kelly explained the chair would even take care of the other need the professor had before saying "I have a gift for you to Rian" pointing to a pole leaning against the wall.

Rian looked at it and picked it up. "Oh, and what does my gift do?" He asked spinning It around in his hands.  
"Channel a power into it," Kelly said while moving to pick up a white ring and hand it to Lance saying "It is not personal but it is yours now"

Rian looked at it and focused on the powers he copied from storm and the staff lit up with lightning making Rian giggle but it sounded more sadistc than happy. "Oh~ I'm going to have fun with this" he purred.

Lance looked at the white ring before slipping it on his finger. "What does it do," he said looking it over.  
"It is an Amplifier designed for powers similar to elemental power, For you, it takes you from able to make tremors to actually controlling the rocks," Kelly explained as he blushed and moved to some of the more fun gadgets, and incomplete ones.

Rian noticed this and smiled. "And what about these ones," he asked as he spun his new staff around. "They look like they'll be some fun"  
"Um well those are always clean pearls, Boner hiders, and cum flavors," Kelly said pointing to the finished gadgets.

"May I ask what they do?" Asked Xavier while he had a good idea what they did, Rian gave a lust filled giggle and licked his lips, and Lance blushed dark red.  
"Well Always clean modifies the body to absorb waste and convert it to energy while keeping the hole lubed and ready, Boner Hiders are able to conceal any boner so no embarrassment and cum Flavor is on the head," Kelly said as he turned dark red hoping Lance would not remember how easy it was to enter him.

Lance did and looked at him. "You used one of those on yourself!" He said in surprise making Xavier and Rian look at him.  
"Uh these next few are still in the works put they will help a lot, I just need more research to finish them," Kelly said pointing to A pill, roll of Fabric and a silver band while cherry red.

"And will they do," Rian asked as he looked at the clean modifies wondering if Kelly would use one on him, while Xavier wondered how it would feel to have Kelly wrapped around him while watching him fuck Rian or Lance.  
"The Pill is supposed to increase healing one time to the level of Wolverine, The Fabric is a Polymorphic full function cloth that should replicate Mystique's powers a bit, and the band is something for Professor Summers it will allow him to turn his power on and off," Kelly said with a smile.

Xavier looked at him with a smile. "My word Kelly your gadgets sound like they could work miracles" he gave both boys a look and smirked. "Now what say we go back to my office for your reward" Rian gave the professor a smile and nodded eagerly.  
Helping the Professor into his new chair Kelly pulled Rian over and opened the hatch to let Rian crawl in.

With a blush and a giggle Rian moved over and pulled down the professors pants letting his hard cock out and he wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking him off.  
"Go ahead Professor I want to talk with Lance," Kelly said with a blush and thoughts of asking Lance to be his boyfriend in his head since he loved Rian more like a bro.

The professor nodded as he moved out the door while trying to keep his face as calm as possible with Rian sucking him off.


	3. mass Update

Mass update

We and it has been pointed out to me I have been unclear that we are actually two people, my writing Partner Famousfox, Have decided to go back and redo most stories, but we will leave this version up so you can continue to enjoy it.

Hello~ and welcome Darlings! I am the ever perfect! Ever wonderful! Ever sexy~ FamousFox! This Dragons co-author and sexy editor *Winks* how have you all been babies cause I have been just fine. Now as Dragon darling has already told you recently we have gone through and seen that a lot of the older stories needed to be fixed, redone and re-edited.

So with me by his side, this Dragon is gonna turn those old ones into brand spanking new ones! Don't worry the old ones will still be up and running for all your naughty pleasure and viewing! Also be on the lookout for the new ones we worked real hard on them and love to hear about what you think! So when ya read them comment and review!

We are so happy so many people love these fics and we are sure you will love the redone ones even more. If you have any questions you can pm Me(dragonkingkj#1346) on Discord or join our group https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB

Side note lovelys be on the lookout cause this Fox is hot on the press and has some very interesting stories coming out for all your viewing pleasures! *giggles* See ya soon Darlings Ta ta~

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
